Bump Up The Jam
by Ilyasa Muhammad
Summary: Although this title is nothing but a gag name of 'Pump Up The Jam', this tells that someone has stole their brand new boombox machine that Dave invented. With the moment to take back the machine from Chipettes before something is messed up.


**Bump Up The Jam**

It's Sunday morning, almost one more day before they can go to school, Alvin, Theodore and Simon had gathered up in the living room, as they are about to excite themselves for the new boombox that Dave bought that two days ago.

"Boys, we have new radio device. He recite, "This, is Bumpbox 6000. It also capable to transmit the frequency to another, recording the new disc from scratch, 9 multi-disc system, and 6-player plug-in karaoke machine. Oh, and Alvin, I have a surprise for you."

"What is it, David?" Alvin antonishing to himself.

"It's a secret." As he carry him to what he cannot deserves before.

Might be in the basement? Or was it a backyard? Well, luckily Dave bring Alvin to outside as it revealed to be some dumps gone messier all around the yards.

"You've got to be kidding me!" He shocks in depressed, "It's not a surprise, dude!"

"Yes, it is a surprise, Alvin. Now clean up this mess as a present that you have almost teared up my deserving rewards of these yard gnomes until 9 A.M., got it?" Dave leaves him to let Alvin cleaning up some of the junks from inch of this yard, so, he must start off by cleaning in the garage and a driveway. Though he can't see the last chunk is on a floor top because no further ladders nearby. However, distracted from the scene, Brittany appears.

"Oh, come on! What are you up to now?!"

"Surprised when you had chores by Dave again, eh? New boombox, still had a chance for cleaning up the house yard and it will be me who can get, mister oh-so spectacularly famous kid."  
"Well, why don't you try and help yourself? That will suits you better," as he threw the brush to Brittany, just as she groans angrily.

Just a few hours later, the whole grounds were squeaky cleaned and Alvin still lying on a tree.

"That's it!" Brittany throws the brush on his face, "Are you satisfy now, little man? I'm freakin' tired!"

"Easy, lady. You cannot come up with such lament, right?" he sighs. "Better get out of here and look! Dave's here." But, Brittany try to explain Dave everything about it.

"Is that true, Alvin?!" he asks, just as nearly going to freak out. However, he was calmed. "Well, I have another job for you. I don't think you're going too be easier said than this. Now follow me."

Instead of his chance to ground him for helping someone, Dave decided to have Alvin goes on dishwashing chore. "Okay, it is simple. You can sweep up this lot of dishes and cups. After a while you must let all got cleaned before the clock hits 9:30 A.M., understood Alvin?" Just as Dave is about to walk away checking on the music player.

Meanwhile, on the treehouse, Brittany look very tiring, because of what was Alvin talk about. "What is he up to? Why he would help me like that?" she wondered. "Maybe, mister Seville inventing a new boombox even though I was with my friends, eh? Nothing can be happened, but they already have a secret?" she ask to herself. Brittany must be scared suddenly, as she thought like what she did in "Or even worse! They have pictured me an embarassing shot from Thanksgiving party?!" then she screamed piercely. "I must figure it out how they have got that boombox right away!"

Now, Alvin has to clean every single dishes in the dining room. Notice the nickel had been dropped down on other glass while placing on the other side of the sink, but he doesn't pay attention to see the problem either.

Two hours later, all dishes were all cleaned. "There. That all has took care of. Now let's see what they are up to." Alvin is on the way back to living room when…

"Whoa, Alvin! I have been looking the coin for the laundry tomorrow morning." Dave said. "Do you know where it is?"

But Alvin already knew it, just as he cleaned one of the glasses, he forgot to put off the leftover. "Oh no, I have forgotten!"

He then runs off to the bedroom as Dave chasing him. "ALVINNN!"

In the living room, Simon and Theodore still observing the stereo machine. However, this look confound while inspecting the drawback. The other is, he thought that the machine doesn't plug in yet.

"What are you waiting for, Theodore? Plug it in already." He request.

"Oh, sorry Simon." As he seemly wake up and plug the cable on the stop-contact, but not noticing the power still turning on. So as it took it, he suddenly got electrocute for a short time!

"Whoa, hey! Are you alright?" he asked while seeing Theodore, who is electrocuted.

"Everything's under control, Simon." As he suddenly faints.

"Uh, yeah? I must ask Alvin to help." He thought as he get to the upstairs. "Stay where you are, okay?"

At the upstairs, Simon saw Dave is trying to knock door as hard as he could while the bedroom's door seem to be locked out.

"Open up, Alvin! You can't get away for this!" He yells.

Then, Dave noticed Simon walk closer to him as he questioning something, "Dave, what's going on here?"

"Alvin thinks he could cleaned up the dishes. But I don't know what was that happen with that nickel I've dropped by sometime. Fine, you'll just leave this up to you. Perhaps if you find it, then give it to me, okay?" As Dave suddenly calm down and walks away and return to rest.

"Hmm." Simon wonders, "Alvin, I need your…"

"Get lost, will you?!" Alvin shouted. "No, Alvin!" He said, "It's me, Simon. You gotta believe me, and I need your help. Please?" Alvin thought it was Dave, it seems Simon begging for help. Then Alvin accepted while heading back downstairs.

Theodore seems to be concious again.

"Hi, Alvin, how's your chores?" He asks.

"Heh, that's a long terrible story."

"Oh, you think?" Theodore concerned with his obsession, but he doesn't really matter anyway.

"Nonsense, my boy. Let's do this thing, pals!"

So, Alvin, Theodore and Simon together to organize their boombox parts and try again. It's little measure that give them vast of technological risk, but they facing it with power. No matter where they stood for, that's for their succession – no rather, to get even like a teamwork.

Outside the window, Brittany is suspicion while peeking out with telescope and exposed from master plan to her friends in the treehouse later on.

"A boombox, alright. But how do we must get them, from behind or what?" Eleanor asks.

"I can't explain what they did it to you," Jeanette thought. "What was that for?"

"That's why I assumed you!" She reflects, "It is clear that they, have, a boombox! And yes, I really need your help to get it into our own hands… without someone spotting us, if I say too easy to take."

But Eleanor and Jeanette bewildered with her 'what is your point' capture order.

"Fine. I know what you concerned if I ain't understand yet. Nevertheless, our order is simple really. Tonight, we're going after that boombox while they are sleeping. Move slowly, sneaking to the downstairs and don't do anything unless we get that music machine. So, as we got it, we must use a strategic advantage by simply getting out to that door. So how was it, wasn't it too harsh?"

"Well, that's not really bad plan." She thought.

"Good, let's wait 'til the sun is setting down…"

When the night comes, right where the suburbans are rest and sleeping. The Chipettes were on a secret mission to retrieve the boombox, starting by their zip-line – but not noticing the windows are closed. So they had to open up and barge in. Didn't realize that Theodore suddenly woke up like he was sleepwalking, at least they had hide somewhere and sneak slowly out of the room. Brittany gives them a signal while moving to the stairs. Sliding down from the second floor and saw the yet completely assembled boombox and carry away. But there was a trouble, Theodore who is still sleepwalking has a feet on the flashlight to brighten them from a shadow state. It made them surprised.

"Hu-huh? Hey, what are you up to?!" Theodore gasps.

"Okay, girls. Plan B, _RUN!_' They went ran off from him.

"Come back here, you loony!" He taunts. Oh no, they've got busted. For the looks of it, The Chipettes went run off while Theodore chasing their tails.

_Pump up the jam. Pump it up, when your feet are stompin'. And the jam is pumpin', look at here crowd are jumpin'._

_Pump it up a little more. Get the party going on the dance floor. Seek us that's where the party's at, and you'll find out if you're too bad._

_I don't want a place to stay. Get your booty on the floor tonight. Make my day._

_I don't want a place to stay. Get your booty on the floor tonight. Make my day._

_Make my day. Make my, make my, make. Make my day._

_Make my day. Make my day. Make my, make my, make. Make my day._

After getting far enough, they hide into the bushes right until Theodore jumpscares above them! They started to get cornered, what do they do now?

"Where are you going to do now, thieves?"

"What do we do now?!" Jeanette tells them for a strategy.

"Leave this to me. Come on, better get lost or I'll punch you out!" Brittany strikes the pose like she was learned karate moves. However, a few seconds after that easily made Theodore scared and runs away.

"See? It's my vogue."

The next morning, Theodore explains to the family what happened during the breakfast.

"What?!" They gasps. "An intruder?"

"Yes!" Theodore waves panicly. "Brittany also took our new boombox here, and then… she… she…"

"He's right." Simon thought it was their plan. "If my calculations are correct, just to saw our machine had gone is masterminded by one of our sisters. Inobviously, there's only one option: we're going to take back the boombox tonight. Surely, this is just the right moment to give another idea."

So, The Chipmunks are preparing any stuffs from the basement for finding the stolen boombox before it roll the day into the night. "Alright. Begin Operation: Reign Force."

First, they must enter the treehouse by going upstairs. Sneak inside the house when they are sleeping.

"The Bumpbox 6000 is somewhere in this house."

"Spread out, boys." The team split out to find the machine. Theodore found it on the table, when…

"Gotcha!" It was The Chipettes opened up their surprise attack on them!

"Blast! Theodore throw at me, NOW!" Simon ordered. As he throw the music machine to him, girls catch up with them.

"Don't let them get 'way!" Brittany warns for their action before they can manage to the exit.

"Alvin! Take it!" Simon over the machine to Alvin when he is struggling to evade from Jeanette, who is nearly cornered him.

"Alright. I've got it covered." Alvin cites.

_Pump up the jam. Pump it up, when your feet are stompin'. And the jam is pumpin', look at here crowd are jumpin'.  
Pump it up a little more. Get the party going on the dance floor. Seek us that's where the party's at, and you'll find out if you're too bad._

_I don't want a place to stay. Get your booty on the floor tonight. Make my day.  
I don't want a place to stay. Get your booty on the floor tonight. Make my day.  
Make my day. Make my, make my, make. Make my day.  
Make my day. Make my day. Make my, make my, make. Make my day._

After a few couple of minutes of merry-go-round chase, fool-stepped girls had them cornered.

"Surrender, boys, we've got the show now."

"Explain yourself, sis." Alvin asks. "Why are you doing this?"

"You'll never get it, do you? We should be the one who wants to entrust you with… with pleasure! That is the only thing you're being such… a greedy!" Brittany explains so she don't want them more than what she doesn't have.

"I don't understand." Alvin whispers. "We built because we… going to surprise you. Yeah, so-surprise. So you don't just blame us for doing nothing, alright? Hehe."

"Please do."

"It's easy, though. My brothers – no, I mean our father awarded us a new music machine. Even if you don't get it, let us show you how its operate."

Many of the explanations later…

"Oh, I saw that, eh? So we can record our new song, Alvin?" Brittany lends with her sweet smile expression.

"Sure, you will have it."

So, boys and girls are sing and dance through the night. Not to noticing everyone especially Dave waking up suddenly. Yelling "**ALVINNN!**" name again. What an ironic story for them, right?

_THE END._


End file.
